The Endless War for The Eternal Throne
Factions * Grand Sop Army ** Hoppist Allies * The Infinite Empire ** Fleshy Allies * Multiple Misc Planetary factions History Before [[Hop|'Hop']] was fluffed, [[Sop|'Sop']] & his entire people wanted to ensure their status as an everlasting presence in The Universe. To achieve this, the concept of "The Eternal Throne" was created, referencing a storybook on [[Karrots|'Karrots']] often read to children. During the Great Expansion, Hops ran into an organic being, a race similar to [[fleshies|'fleshies']], and their nearly equal might in size and strength to the Hop race was frightening to Sop. They aggressively fought with the Hops in a battle that stretched to the edge of existence, where stars and their light could barely reach. Summary Kindle The Embers of Slaughter The first interaction between Sop and the race before them was sudden, as they fired a superweapon upon the Hop capital carrier ship, Her Majesty's Finest. No damage was done, as an Electric Eye had swiftly sent energy to the carrier to increase the defensive capacity of the shields. This prompted Sop to order an instant warning shot and a threat, and ordered the enemy to surrender and explain themselves, or face death. Another shot was spat out, countered again by the shields. Sop began the first major battle of the war, and created a waypoint for both sides, The Infinite Graveyard of Giants. A majority of both fleets on each side was destroyed and it seemed to be a mutual retreat and rearm. Sop had seen the destruction this caused and rallied a war effort to fight this powerful foe, as he planned the next strategy of this new war. Battles, Skirmishes & Events There were countless conflicts since the war began, recorded & unrecorded, and are likely to continue, however now that Hop & Vibri have left Karrots, it is unknown if new information will be gathered, but it is assumed the war continues to this moment. Notable victories, stalemates & losses are as follows in chronological order: * First Battle of The Infinite Graveyard of Giants - Stalemate (Unknown defeated, majority of both sides lost their fleets, excluding captial shits) * Bastion's Folly ''- GSA Minor Victory (~40 billion defeated, '''Sop' assaults and destroys multiple bases on Ghyp) * Crater's Peak - Stalemate (Unknown death toll, Hoppist resource victory) * A Shadow in the Dark - GSA Major Victory (~100 billion defeated, 2 planetoids destroyed, Leader of the Infinite Empire, Blackstar, crippled) * Head of the Demon - GSA Minor Defeat (~5 billion defeated, fall of Her Majesty's Finest (Hoppist Carrier) & The Endless ''(Imperial Capital Ship), 1 planet's surface razed, '''Blackstar' defeats Sop in combat) * Shatterpoint - Stalemate (At least 4 trillion defeated and/or lost, both fleets destroyed by synthetic super-massive black-hole, 2 stars with dozens of planetary systems swallowed whole) * The Tombstone Alliance and Eon Crusher - GSA Major Victory (No defeated for GSA or allies, Blackstar supposedly defeated, majority of Imperial navy destroyed by enhanced Electric Eyes, 1 planet obliterated) * Punished for Ignorance - GSA Total Defeat (At least 15 trillion defeated, Sop separated from his family, Karrots abandoned, Teribay galaxy is destroyed, all GSA capital ships lost) * Silence, As The Stars Dim in The Sky - A 20 [[orbit|'orbit']] cycle passes with no conflicts between either side * The Enlightened Return ''- Stalemate (Unknown defeated, Sop reunited with his family, Hop begins training, new capital ship Crimson Wrath'' begins construction) * Second Battle of The Infinite Graveyard of Giants -'' GSA Minor Victory (~3 trillion defeated, the Empire is pushed back beyond the edge of ''The Graveyard, Blackstar returns) * Rest Comes With Death - GSA Major Victory (At least 10 trillion defeated, Crimson Wrath is given to Sop's personal guard, they block off The Graveyard with a forcefield, and continue the fight against the Empire, Karrots reclaimed, Blackstar is killed) Outcome To this day, the amount of black holes and background radiation interference means observing past The Infinite Graveyard of Giants (spacial northwest, spanning about ~40 degrees, on the Hop Universal Map) is impossible without true teleportation, as it also is blocked vertically this way, as a result of desperate tactics by Sop to save his family & fend off the enemy. Both sides are likely at combat, fighting along the edges of the physical universe, or on an endless chase across the star fields.Category:Hop Lore Category:Lore Category:Hoppism Category:Wars